Forgotten Halloween themed HP fic
by 199Eight
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone is out for some candy. All except Harry, who can't go because he isn't permitted. Thanks to fate, he learns that the rule to have a permit has been wavered, he joins Hermione and Ron trick or treating with a costume made from magic. But things go wrong when the costume takes over Harry. Rated T, Harmony, rather bloody. Currently having problems uploading
1. Chapter 1

**It felt rather lonely inside the Gryffindor common room when everybody was out, especially on Halloween. Harry didn't bother going to Hogsmeade because he didn't have a permit to enter Hogsmeade. **

**Having nothing better to do, Harry simply chose to stay and wait until the others returned.**

**While he was thinking how much fun Hermione and Ron were having, the Fat Lady's door suddenly swung open and in came Hermione and Ron, who both wearing costumes of some sorts.**

**Ron was wearing a ripped dark gray coat over a lighter gray shirt and wore metal like shoes. His face was green all over and had swapped his auburn coloured hair for jet black hair. There was also two metal screws on both sides of his head. **

**Hermione, on the other hand, was wearing her school robes and had an ordinary broom in her hand. The only thing different about her was that she hand an overly pointy nose and chin, and that she had a green hue to her skin. Harry stared awkwardly at the equally weird pair before talking.**

**"Er, what's with the weird costumes?" Harry asked.**

**"We're wearing costumes because we're going trick or treating today at Hogsmeade. Haven't you heard of it, Harry?" Hermione said. Harry knew what trick or treating was; it was a time of happiness where children dressed up as scary creatures and went around the town to receive candy from parents. Harry remembers how his very first Halloween experience was for him; his cousin Dudley and his parents sat in front of him while he ate all the candy he received. Harry was young at the time, but he understood the resentment he received from the Dursley's. They hated his kind, and when Harry came to their doorstep, they treated him like rubbish right from the start.**

**"I know what trick or treating is about, but..." Harry hesitated, but then he continued. "I never got to do some myself, you see. The Dursley's never allowed me to go outside of the house. I didn't even know you were supposed to wear costumes," Hermione looked at Harry with a look of pity. She understood Harry's feelings better than anyone, as she was his best friend. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him.**

**"Well, you can join, Harry. There's not one of the Dursley's here to stop you," Hermione said, comfortingly. Harry quickly felt a lot better, but there was a problem. He still wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade.**

**"I'd love to join you, really, Hermione. But I don't have a permit to go to Hogsmeade, remember? And a costume as well," Hermione smiled.**

**"You tend to forget, Harry. We're wizards. I could easily make you a costume. Just look at what I did to Ron, his costume looks really believable. And about the requirement of a permit to get into Hogsmeade is wavered for one day, although there are a few Aurors standing by if any thing goes wrong," Harry was surprised, and he surely felt happy because of this. Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand.**

**"So Harry, what costume would you like? Would you like to be the Wolf Man? Or Dracula?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't know who was the two people she suggested were, but Dracula seemed to be interesting to try.**

**"Alright, one Dracula costume coming right up," Hermione aimed her wand at Harry and from the tip of her wand came a jet of orange light. A light fog suddenly began to build up around Harry's feet. It started to engulf his whole body, and in a matter of several minutes it made him disappear. And after several moments, the light fog disappeared and Harry had appeared once more, only this time looking different. Hermione handed him the small mirror Harry was holding a few moments ago. Harry took the mirror and stared at his new face; his hair was no longer messy, not a single strand stood. Instead, his hair was well gelled up, his skin was now as pale as snow. He was wearing a cape and underneath it was a black shirt. Something was pricking Harry's lip from the inside. Harry grabbed a mirror from a nearby table and looks at his teeth, finding four fangs that were well over two inches.**

**"If you don't mind me saying this Harry, but you look absolutely and without a doubt handsome," Hermione said with a smile.**

**"Thanks, Hermione," Harry smiled back. "Now, how long does this costume last?"**

**"Oh, it lasts until 10PM. But if Halloween ends early, then I can just remove it myself," Hermione replied. "Now let's go, the others might already be waiting for us."**

**They arrived at Hogsmeade at exactly 5:30 PM, almost every student from all the Houses were there. The event started only several minutes ago, but everyone was already lining up for the candy the shopkeepers were giving out. The sweet shop was giving out a number of candy to each of the students in line, while the owners of the Three Broomsticks were giving out small glasses full of hot foaming Butterbeer to them. The other stores also gave candy to the students, and it was hard for the trio to choose one out of the many shops.**

**Ron suggested they start at Florean Fortescues, where the owner was giving out large free ice creams. And after that they went to Zonko's to receive a small bag full of either tricks or treats. Ron eagerly opened his bag, but was disappointed when it simply blew an amount of confetti into his face. They continued on to the other shops, where they gained a whole lot of other varieties of sweets. The Apothecary gave out small candies resembling books, while the Quidditch supplies shop gave out lollipops that resembled Golden Snitches.**

**After two hours and thirty minutes worth of walking around, the trio came to the very last one, which was the sweet shop. The line was still rather long but it didn't take a lot of time for the trio to get to the front. After they left, they looked through the candies they got. One of the candies the shopkeeper gives to Harry was a bright red lollipop, which Harry easily knew to be a Blood lollipop. He took the stick of candy out of his bag and stared at it in curiosity, and then he removed the plastic wrapper and took a lick. The taste in his mouth wasn't as bad as Harry expected it to be. He instantly put the whole lollipop in his mouth and followed Ron and Hermione, who were now trading candies with one another.**

**They decided to return to the castle after several minutes of trading candies, but on the way back, Harry felt a weird feeling inside his body. It felt like he was slowly weakening as he walked, and fell down to the ground. Ron quickly notices this and quickly helps Harry up.**

**"Blimey, Harry, you should be a little more careful where you step o- Whoa," Ron said, quickly becoming speechless. **

**"Why? What's wron- Oh my goodness," **

**Harry didn't know why were they walking away from him, or why they each had a look of fear on their faces, but one thing seemed to be more important to him right now: Harry was hungry, not for candy or for food, but for blood. He couldn't resist the feeling of hunger in his body, and the thought of biting their necks and drinking them dry was a thought to be cherished.**

**"Stay away from us, Harry. You're not well," Hermione said, her voice was chattering, and Harry knew full well that it wasn't from the cold wind. Harry smiled, his elongated fangs baring.**

**"Come on, Hermione. Give your best friend a hug!" Harry made a great lunge at Hermione, but before he could reach her, Ron managed of shove him away.**

**"Get away from us, mate. Whatever your problem is, try to control yourself," Ron said, his voice clearly shivering with fear. Harry laughed mockingly. **

**"My problem can easily answered, Ron. Just come over here and help me answer it!" Harry quickly dashed forward, much to the surprise of Ron, taking him down with one swift punch, the contents of his bag spilling on the ground. Hermione screamed, and it seemed to awaken Harry out of his trance. He stared down at Ron, who was down on the ground with a bruised and bloody lip. Feeling conscious of what he did, Harry immediately ran and left the scene, heading into the farthest part of Hogsmeade. He could hear Hermione's footsteps following him as he ran farther. **

**Harry came to a halt when he got into a dead end, and found himself cornered by Hermione, who held her wand at the ready.**

**"Get away from me, Hermione! Please go! I'm not safe! Leave me alone while I'm still in control," Harry pleaded, but Hermione didn't leave. Harry went to the corner and sat down, his knees covering his face.**

**"Stay still, Harry. I'm going to try and end the spell," Hermione said, aiming her wand at Harry. But suddenly, Harry began to laugh, growing louder and louder until it turned into a cackle.**

**"End it?! Never! I wouldn't allow it! You don't know what it feels like, Hermione! The insatiable hunger I feel, it must be fed. And you," he laughed. "You can supply me with enough to last me a whole day," Harry slowly began to walk towards Hermione, his cape swishing behind him. There was a certain type of swagger as he approached Hermione, who was clearly shaking in fear as he got closer. **

**"Stay back, Harry. Don't make me do this," Hermione said, her voice shaking with fear.**

**Harry laughed and quickly lunged at Hermione, narrowly missing the spell she just fired off. They fell down together on the snowy ground. They came face to face where Harry's emerald green eyes met Hermione's hazel brown eyes. Harry took his wand (not his other wand, lol) from his pocket and pointed it at Hermione's face. He siphoned off the green make up and removed the false pointy nose and chin.**

**"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously with that look, my dear. You look better without the nose and the chin. And now, back to the important part," Harry raised his head and his elongated fangs grew longer by two more inches. He smiled greedily at Hermione, and then he lowered his head towards her neck, but when he was about to bite, he saw his reflection in the water. Harry looked very pale and his pupils were all black, there were dark circles underneath his eyes. All in all, he looked very frightening. The hunger suddenly disappeared and momentarily regained control of himself.**

**"What am I doing?" Harry asked himself. He looked at Hermione, who lied below him, her eyes closed and ready for her untimely death. A tear fell from Harry's left eye and landed on Hermione's forehead. He lowered his head again and whispered in her ear.**

**"I'm so, so sorry Hermione," Harry said shakily. "I didn't know what I was doing. I-" There was a jet of red light suddenly hitting Harry, and he suddenly flew off of Hermione's body and slammed into the nearby wall. Harry looked up and saw Severus Snape standing behind Hermione with his wand aimed at him. Harry felt a trickle of blood fall from his forehead and pain in his back. Harry felt the hunger reappear and felt seething anger towards Snape.**

**The hunger had suddenly took control of Harry's body again. He looked up and stared at Snape, who stood his ground.**

**"How dare you attack me, you worthless example of a Professor!" Harry shouted angrily, baring his three inch fangs and his long sharp claws. He ran forward swiftly, his claws in front of him ready to slash Snape's neck. Snape, however, was quick to react, and fired a spell.**

**"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry suddenly froze and fell face first into the snow. He heard his nose snap and felt the blood oozing from his nose. Hermione quickly knelt beside Harry and rolled him on his back, taking out her wand and healing his wounds. Snape walked up behind her.**

**"Care to explain what happened here, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked with the same loathing tone. Hermione first finished siphoning the blood out of Harry's head and face before speaking.**

**"I changed his appearance into a vampire but I-I don't know what went wrong," Hermione explained. Snape grimaced.**

**"It's a pity that you don't know, Ms. Granger, that if you change one's appearance into something that it is not, there's a chance that the character one is pretending to be may take over completely," Snape knelt down over Harry's frozen body. "How many hours has it passed since you changed his appearance?"**

**"More than three hours, I suppose. But he should be turning back at any moment, Professor," Hermione said, as he stared at Harry's frozen form. **

**"Well, it's easy to see that the vampiric part of Mr. Potter is controlling him. And he is too far gone for you to end the spell. I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do for him, Mr. Potter will have to wait until he returns to his normal self," Snape stood up and left the scene without another word, leaving Hermione alone with Harry.**

**Hermione had no choice but to stay and wait for Harry to return his normal form, she first tried to end the spell, but it did absolutely nothing. After several minutes of freezing in the cold snow, she decided to go into the Three Broomsticks to warm up and possibly to spend the night.**

**Even though she deemed it was a bad idea, Hermione un-froze Harry and quickly conjured magical ropes to tie him up with. Harry struggled to remove the ropes but the more he moved, the more tighter the ropes go. There were several moments where Harry broke his bonds, but Hermione was quick to react by conjuring metal chains and wrapping it around Harry. **

**After an hour or so, Harry returned to his former self, and quickly remembered what happened. He asked Hermione if he had killed anyone, but was relieved to know that he didn't. They quickly left the Three Broomsticks and went home, but as they went back, Harry slowly felt himself weakening.**

**All the hits he took was now taking its toll on his body, as every step he made meant pain. **

**He felt dizzy, most likely from losing the large amount of blood from earlier. Everything suddenly went black, and then he was out. **

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though he was a rather small child, Harry was certainly a challenge for Hermione to carry back to the castle. And the fact that he just lost consciousness didn't help. **

**Minutes ago Harry had just turned into a bloodthirsty monster that almost killed her, but if it wasn't for a timely arrival by their Potionsmaster Snape, she'd have been dead already. **

**All she needed to do now was get Harry to the infirmary, as he had a lot of bruises and cuts. She tried to find Ron on the way back, but Hagrid, who was actually looking for them, told Hermione that Ron had already been picked up.**

**"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione sighed in relief.**

**"What 'appened ter Harry? He's not lookin' too well," Hagrid said, sounding very concerned.**

**"Let's say that something happened, alright Hagrid?" Hermione said. She didn't want to tell what actually happened, because she knew of Hagrid's nature of telling things he shouldn't be telling to people. **

**"Now," She pulled Harry up. "Mind carrying Harry for me?"**

**"Oh sure, sure Hermione," Hagrid grabbed Harry's unconscious body and placed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.**

**After several minutes, they finally arrived at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey immediately took care of Harry, checking his pulse and whatnot before setting him down on a bed in the middle of the infirmary. **

**While Harry was unconscious, Hermione looked around and spotted Ron lying on a bed near the door. She left Harry with Hagrid and went to Ron to see if he's awake.**

**By the time Hermione arrived at Ron's bed, he looked and greeted her with a small but warm smile.**

**"Hey," he said weakly. Hermione saw that once had a broken nose, noticeable by the remaining blood on his face.**

**"I was worried about you, Ron, but thank goodness you're alright," Hermione said. "Who brought you here?"**

**"An Auror brought me here probably an hour ago, right after Harry ran aw- Wait," His eyes widened, remebering what happened only hours ago and then his face became all red. "Where is he?! I wanna get back at him for knocking my lights out." Ron stood up, seemingly forgetting that he's injured. **

**Hermione stopped Ron before he can run off to Harry's bed and get back at him. **

**"No, Ron. Don't do it, please," Hermione pleaded, trying with all her might to stop Ron. **

**"It's not his fault, Ron. It's mine," She admitted. That stopped Ron in his tracks. Hermione put her head down in disgrace. "If I hadn't given Harry that vampire costume, then this none of this wouldn't have happened."**

**"Oh, well, ahem," Ron seemed shocked and speechless that Hermione admitted it was her fault. "Can I see him, then?" **

**Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded. She led Ron to where Harry lay unconscious. Hagrid informed her that he hadn't moved since they left him.**

**Hagrid left after saying goodbye to both Ron and Hermione, saying that he had to deal with problems concerning Aragog and his offspring. After a few minutes, Ron was cleared to leave and since he couldn't force Hermione to leave Harry's side, he left.**

**Hermione would have wanted to go and follow, but he couldn't leave Harry. She wanted to say sorry for what she did, as she felt it was all her fault. Deciding that she would rather sleep in the Hospital wing next to Harry, she asked Madam Pomfrey if she could stay, and she said yes only if Hermione agreed to lock the doors after she left, which she agreed to.**

**It was nearing 12 midnight, and Hermione was getting concerned about Harry's complexion; he had gotten paler in the past two hours, and she was worried that something might be wrong. She checked his pulse, and weirdly enough he was alright, nothing was wrong with him. The only thing that was different is that his skin felt cold to the touch. Hermione thought to check his skin again in the morning.**

**Since it was already late in the night, Hermione pulled a hospital bed and positioned it next to Harry's. As she went to sleep, Hermione noticed again how handsome Harry had grown since their first year. He was still a young boy, but at his age he certainly was charming, like his father was.**

**Taking a last look at Harry, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. As her mind slowly descended into a deep sleep, she started dreaming.**

**She opened her eyes again, and Hermione found herself in total darkness. She could smell something that was like rusting metal, and felt that there was a puddle around her feet. **

**Wanting to see what was the cause of the smell and what was the puddle around her feet, Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered, "Lumos,"**

**She suddenly saw a horrifying scene as the light engulfed the corridor; several bodies of students were on the floor, all of them were pale and looked to be bled dry of their blood.**

**Hermione felt like she wanted to throw up, but she recovered and quickly left the foul smelling corridor. **

**As she ventured onwards, she couldhear several shouts down the corridor.**

**"Kill them! Just bloody kill them, they're already too far gone!" A strained voice shouted. Hermione instantly ran in the direction where the shouts were coming from. **

**When she arrived at the place, she was already too late; there were three students laying on the floor, their bodies the same as the first bodies she saw. **

**Hermione silently thought to herself, "Who would do something so evil?"**

**She suddenly heard several loud taunting laughs coming from further down the corridor. She followed the voices until Hermion found herself in front of the Great Hall, its huge, heavy doors closed firmly.**

**Wishing that Hagrid was with her to open the door, Hermione pushed at the door, but it wouldn't budge. After several failed tries, she whipped her wand out and blasted open the door. What she saw was more horrific than the scene she'd saw earlier.**

**A majority of the students except from Slytherin were strewn across the floor, some were still crying in agony as several Slytherin students bit onto their fellow wounded students in the neck. **

**And then she saw a few familiar faces on the floor; Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny lied there, pale and lifeless, staring up at the ceiling as several turned Slytherin students were feasting on their necks.**

**The majority of the Slytherin students were standing in the front, and in the middle of them was a young boy holding a bloody grey tassle hat. Hermione cautiously approached them, but the other Slytherins didn't seem to even bother attacking her. **

**Hermione looked at the one who held the item; a handsome boy with emerald green eyes and a grin on his face stared at her from the front.**

**"Welcome, Hermione," Harry said. "As you can see, we've already started dinner without you." The Slytherin students laughed. Harry held his left hand up, which silenced the Slytherins.**

**"Why?" was the only thing she could say. All this death surrounding her and the scene she'd seen from earlier was too much and it made her utterly speechless. **

**Harry smiled. "It's because of the hunger, Hermione," he said, standing up. "It can never be truly filled, never truly satiated. Speaking of which." Harry stood up and dropped the tassle hat.**

**"I'm still hungry," Harry ran at her full speed, and before Hermione managed to run, he had already sunken his fangs into her. She clearly felt them piercing her skin and Harry's tongue gently licking her neck, his oddly cold skin meeting Hermione's own warm skin. She felt helpless in his firm yet caring grasp, as she slid to the floor slowly weakening. **

**"Now," he said, finally pulling back. "You're one of us." He smirked.**

**Hermione awoke with a scream, shocking Madam Pomfrey as she passed by. **

**"My goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, clutching her chest. **

**Hermione sat up and looked around and saw that it was that it already morning. The hospital wing's doors were already open, and she could see a few students walking by outside. She looked to her right and saw Harry, who still looked like he hadn't moved since last night. **

**Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey if Harry had woken up yet, and she said no. He still might be dizzy from smashing his head on the stone floor in Hogsmeade.**

**"Good morning, Hermione," a familiar voice called from the door. She turned her head and found Ron approaching her, bringing what seemed to be a gift basket. Its contents had loads of candies, particularly from yesterday's Halloween. Some were from Zonko's, the Apothecary, the Quidditch Supply Shop, but the most numerous candies were from the sweet shop.**

**"Oh, good morning Ron. Glad you could visit us," Hermione thought that Ron'd skip out on them, but she thought wrong. And she didn't even anticipate that he'd bring a gift basket. She'd forgotten how thoughtful Ron could be sometimes. **

**Ron put the gift basket on the table next to the bed and sat down next to Harry.**

**"Bloody hell, he looks pale," Ron said, noting Harry's pale skin. "You think he's-"**

**"No he isn't!" Hermione snapped. She calmed down and apologized to Ron. "He might still be dizzy from breaking his nose last night."**

**"Well, that seems possible," Ron said. "Oh, wait till you hear what Professor Trelawney said when I passed by her in the hallway."**

**Ron explained that when he was done with breakfast and was leaving the Great Hall, he unexpectedly bumped into Professor Trelawney. She was, in Ron's words, acted weirder than she already is.**

**"She'd suddenly gone all rigid, you know, and her eyes went to the back of her head," Ron said. "I was about to call for help when she said 'To return the boy who is turned into a monster to his original state, it wil take a being that turns into a monster at the end of every month, when his teeth bites his flesh, the spell will be reverse.'"**

**Hermione, who wasn't listening, kept her watch on Harry and nodded. Fortunately though, Ron didn't notice that she wasn't listening to what he was saying and continued, saying that Professor Trelawney went on like nothing happened. **

**Aside from a few moans and groans, there was nothing that showed Harry getting better.**

**Feeling a little hungry, she went downstairs to the Great Hall for a hot meal. After she had her fill, Hermione jogged up the stairs hoping that Harry had already woken up, when suddenly Seamus and Dean blocked her way.**

**"Is it true, Hermione?" Dean asked. Based on the look on his face, Dean seemed to be looking for an answer. **

**"About what?" she asked.**

**"About Harry attacking you and Ron last night at Hogsmeade," Hermione saw this coming, but not this quick. She'd hoped that they'd find sooner or later, because if she told Dean or anyone the truth, it would spread like wildfire and Hermione would be blamed. **

**If Hermione lied about it though, the truth would eventually be revealed and would both end the same, with her being blamed.**

**Seeing that there's nothing she can do to avoid being blamed, Hermione told everything from start to finish. She told Dean that he should be careful who he's going to tell this to, especially Professor McGonagall.**

**Hermione continued until she arrived at the hospital wing where Harry was still lying down on his bed, but unlike earlier, he was awake and was talking to Ron. **

**Hermione approached the bed with a small smile on her face. Harry noticed her approaching and returned her smile.**

**Hermione sat on the foot on the bed and embraced Harry tightly.**

**"Ouch," Harry winced. Hermione immediately pulled back and apologized. **

**"No, I'm sorry. I put the two of you in danger. I-" Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence.**

**"No, Harry. Don't apologize. It's my fault, all of it," she said. "If I hadn't changed you, then what happened last night wouldn't have happened." Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. Harry sat up despite the pain and hugged her.**

**"It's alright, Hermione. I don't blame you for what happened," Harry said comfortingly. "And what happened to me, it's gone. It's over."**

**Hermione pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Harry," she said.**

**"No problem," Harry replied. **

**They spent the next hour talking about what it felt like, being a bloodthirsty vampire. Harry said it felt like there was a void in him that needed to be constantly filled. Now, of course, he was feeling very hungry. Not for blood, but for some lunch.**

**Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey if Harry was allowed to leave, and she said agreed after a final check-up.**

**After that, they made their way to the Great Hall so Harry could have some lunch. **

**While entering, Hermione expected that everyone inside would turn their heads and look at Harry, but it turned out that nobody even cared or bother to look at him. The only ones that did turn their heads were the Weasely twins, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.**

**They scooted over and gave the three seats. Harry had a plate of eggs and bacon, a blueberry muffin and juice, while Ron and Hermione settled on a plate of cookies and biscuits.**

**As they ate, Hermione noticed that Harry was eating extremely fast, gobbling his bacon and eggs so fast that it was a wonder he didn't choke.**

**"Harry, slowly down or you'll choke," Harry turned to her and just smiled, then continued eating.**

**The rest of the day was free, so all they did was roam around the grounds, and when they got tired, they stayed at Hagrid's hut.**

**In his hut, Hagrid had been hunting some rodents around his pumpkin patch, and instead of throwing them away, he had them hung in his backyard like clothes.**

**While they were there, Hermione noticed that Harry was staring at the dead rodents on the clothesline with an odd expression on his face. She asked if he was alright and he said he was thinking about something. **

**They left after Hagrid's pet Fang had been chased off into the Forbidden Forest by a rather large rodent, cutting their visit short as Hagrid had to chase Fang before he gets lost in the forest.**

**Dinner arrived, and tonight they were serving the most delicious food they'd have served; thick and juicy steaks.**

**While they were eating, Hermione got a very rare steak. She didn't want it, and was about to get another piece when Harry asked if he could trade his for hers.**

**Surprised, Hermione gave her steak to him and watched while he gobbled down every bite of it. He was certainly hungry, as Harry just kept eating every cut of his rare steak until it was finished. **

**After dinner, they left the Great Hall and arrived at the Common Room, where they seperated for the night as Hermione went to the girls dormitory.**

**As she lied in her bed, Hermione kept thinking about how Harry acted so odd earlier. She didn't know what was wrong with him, Harry was alright when Madam Pomfrey checked him before they left the Hospital wing. **

**There should be a logical explanation for this, but she chose to think nothing of it, so Hermione rolled into her bed and went to sleep.**

**End of Chapter 2**

**So, how's that for a second chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I hope you'll enjoy all the other chapters that'll be arriving in May. **

**Thanks for reading everybody. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions then feel free to PM. **


	3. Quick Update

**So now that there's two chapters out there, I just want to inform you all that I might not be posting in more than two weeks. **

**There's just so much stuff I have to write and not so much time left in the summer, so expect this series might get a hiatus when I get to Chapter 5 or 6. **

**I also need a title for this story. So if you have a title in mind that you think is great, PM me and tell me the title. If I like it then you'll know that I chose yours because it's the very title of the story. **

**And about the paragraphs that you've already noticed, I'll get to that when I get to use computer. I'm on mobile and I type my fics on my phone, and editing it on a phone is not an easy job. **

**So that's it for this update. I better get packing, cause tomorrow we're going to somewhere far far away where there's no Wi-Fi. So bye! :)**


End file.
